van_trailerfandomcom-20200215-history
Van Trailer (character)
Age: 37 Nationality: United Kingdom Occupation: Military Parents: Winnie Bago & Otto Trailer Spouse: Cara Trailer Children: Lori Trailer Alias: Vanadium Knight Childhood Van was brought up by his two parents Winnie and Otto, his mother was a Spanish teacher, and his father was a military man. He was a good student with near perfect marks. His behavioral record was spotless, minus one reported incident in which he punched another student for supposedly bullying another. Fellow classmates note that he was popular and well liked, however did not join in on their shenanigans or parties. Van was an army brat and followed his father around the world living in and around various military communities. Because of this, Van had few long term relationships growing up. Van always admired his father, however do to his occupation and stoic demeanor they were always rather distant both emotionally and locationally. He and his mother on the other hand we quite close, and provided the only normalcy in his life. Army Days After high school, Van followed his father’s footsteps and immediately entered the military. Like his father, Van was loyal to his country and followed orders, allowing him to quickly rise in ranks. He started off in infantry, while in boot camp he met his one of the few long term friends he would ever have, Rebel Lieutenant. Together they were promoted to intelligence, due to their world experience, both being army brats, language skills, and strategic planning. During this time they were stationed around different parts of the world. While stationed in China, Van met the other long term relationship of his life, Cara 车卡啦. He had just infiltrated a State owned company collecting information on the new quantum communication technology. After his safe house was compromised and receiving a bullet wound to the arm, Van fled further in to the heart of China to a small 3rd tier city named Lanzhou, Gansu. There he met Cara a nurse. She took Van into her house while he laid low and recovered. During this time, living a simpler life, Van realized he was missing something in life, and Cara and he developed a relationship. This tryst also yielded a daughter, Lori. Although she was born once Van had returned to service, he did stay involved in their lives, albeit covertly. He knew he could not reveal his relationship with a foreign national to the intelligence agency. World War Three As WWIII entered its second year, Van was recruited into special operations. He worked blindly on mission Zeus Strike. Which while successful, had entered earth into a nuclear winter. Realizing the result his unquestioning faith in his country had on the world, Van entered a period of depression and distrust of the establishment. Rewarded for his valor and devotion to his country, Van was reserved a seat on a relocation ship to Ganymede. Yet because his affair with Cara was a secret, he was unable to secure seats for his family. He remained behind out of solidarity with his loved ones, and disgust for his nation. Abandoned Earth The affects of the nuclear winter were global and more devastating than predicted. Van took his family far into the countryside to escape the environmental and political fallout. There were less people to fight over resources and it was safer from gangs, and raiders. However, his past life eventually caught up with him. He was coerced to assisting a budding federation as a mercenary. It was at this time He met Cassandra. In an attempt to wretch Van out from family life she seduced him into an affair which she deliberately slipped information to his wife. Wrecking their marriage. Shortly after Lori was diagnosed with Xancer, which spread to Cara. Van to succumbed to the disease. In an effort to save his family, he made deal with the Saltlix Cartel. This however did not deliver the results he had hoped. Saltlix denied treatment to the women, whom while curable, was not cost effective on the cartels spreadsheets. Van was though. After treatment Van was sent to work in the mines in indentured servitude. He completed his service and tried to start a rebellion against Saltlix. Unfortunately it failed as most people were too complacent to join the cause. Van then disappeared rumored to be on Chop-chop.